


chances

by onewaytrigger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, all the cliches, at all, because i can't write angst, bonnibel's a barista, in my opinion, just read it if you want to it's cute, like there is no angst, literally this is just fluff and nothing else at all, marceline's a love struck fool, ok im done tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: There's something special about the pink-haired barista.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	chances

**Author's Note:**

> i know coffee shop/cafe aus are done to death in every fandom but the bubbline tag in general is dry so why not give it something small yet cute

A quiet, calm air seemed to entrance the little cafe at the corner of the street, where Marceline liked to come by just to greet the friendly barista with the pink hair. 

She would likely get her coffee and go if it were any other barista, but this one made her feel fuzzy inside, whether it be when her pink hair bounced with her laughter, or her gentle welcoming smile when Marceline came back every day, or her dazzling green eyes-- Marceline loved it all.

It was addictive, how much happiness the simple gestures of the barista gave her, like when she would have Marceline’s coffee ready by the time she came by (she had read Marceline’s habits and figured out when exactly she would come by the cafe) or when she would also have her own coffee made so they could talk while Marceline drank hers. 

The barista’s name was Bonnibel, something she probably should have realized sooner, had she not been so focused on the barista’s face and not her name tag. 

There was no doubting it, Marceline had a crush. 

So when she walked into the little shop today, she was not expecting a number to be scrawled onto the cup and for Bonnibel to give her a little kiss on the cheek. 

Talking to the pink-haired barista was the easiest thing in the world. Marceline loved how she could just tell her anything and Bonnibel would listen. She was a good listener, too. 

She found out that Bonnibel was majoring in biochemistry and was doing good at it too, acing all her classes. 

Marceline loved how passionate the woman got over science. She loved her rants on the phone at two AM over how the experiment she was doing had failed or gotten undesirable results. She could just imagine Bonnibel’s exasperated face as she scribbled down on her papers. 

-_***_-

“Hey, Bonnie!” Marceline greeted as she opened the door to Bonnibel’s house. The pinkette always left it unlocked, as an invitation, of sorts.

Said woman was currently on the couch with a book. She looked up from her page to smile at the raven-haired musician. “Hey, Marcy.”

Marceline sat down next to her. “Whatcha reading?” 

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Bonnibel blushed, “I just picked something random to read while I waited for you.” 

Little gesture, and yet, it made Marceline’s heart explode. Marceline leaned forward to close the gap between them.

Kissing Bonnibel was something the vampire-esque girl would never get tired of. It was so simple, so easy, yet so addictive and unique. 

Marceline was content with sitting on the couch and making out for hours, if that’s what her adorable girlfriend desired.

Of course, she did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was probably the easiest thing i've ever written... and i'm kinda proud of it too?? wild.
> 
> bubbline movie soon
> 
> i didn't listen to any music while writing this


End file.
